What will happen tomorrow
by MariaLujan
Summary: Little story out of cannon. Sister Bernadette and Patrick don t respect nothing.


Hello! In this story, I used a song called "What will happen tomorrow" (in Spanish: Qué pasará mañana"). When I heard it, I imagined this Turnadette story out of cannon.

Thanks for reading and sorry for my English.

 _You look at me,_

 _and the universe of your eyes_

 _tells me everything._

It is one of the nights stolen to the time and God. He gulp, this deserve the punishment with the flames of the Hell. But he stopped believing in Hell a long time ago. To him, the Hell is an insignificant thing because he knew the Heaven next to her. That Heaven contained in her eyes, looking at him from the shadows.

 _You talk to me,_

 _and you ask in my ear_

 _if I love you a bit._

A bit? He loves her as never thought love someone. Thanks to her, he returned to believe in something he thought dead in his life, the love.

For a month, the dams that they built around them, collapsed. It was enough the spark of a kiss in the hand for started the fire, because it was nonsense hide what was going in their minds and hearts. He didn´t know what type of madness pushed him to do that thing, forgetting she was his dearest colleague and, Dear Lord, she was a nun. He instantly regretted, he was resigned to lose her before have her. But she didn´t pull away, or reprimanded him, or insulted him, or shouted for help. Just she looked at him with the eyes full of surprise and tenderness. From that moment, they didn´t need words, because the stolen kisses said more.

And then, they could not stop, and came the nights like this, when she waits awaken until the world is sleeping, and let him slip away. And he does it like a thief ready for steal the love and the honour, profaning all the holy of that place.

But those things seem not matter when they are cuddled in the narrow bed, never satisfied with the closeness.

 _You hug me,_

 _and your words are:_

 _"What will happen tomorrow_

 _when you´re gone?"_

How painful it is hear this from her. Think about tomorrow, when he should leave her for enter in their lives of lies, as Dr Turner and Sister Bernadette.

 _"Whom I´ll be able to tell_

 _I feel you away?"_

To nobody. That is the pact. The darkest and pleasurable secret should not know by anyone. Nobody should know how much they miss each other when they being so close.

 _Tomorrow, the love will sleep_

 _and will save his roses_

 _when the sun shines._

That damn tomorrow will arrive in a few hours and the cheerful sun will lit their guilt, as God pointing to the sinners. All their love must sleep to not betray them. In those hours, they will lose in the regrets.

"Patrick."

His name in her voice sound painfully sweet.

"Yes, love?" he smiles, leaving the black hole in which his mind sank.

"When we stop hide us?"

Her face is furrowed by anguish, daylights are not necessary for she stop being his Shelagh to be the distant Sister Bernadette.

 _And I´ll tell you_

 _with trembling voice:_

 _"_ _Time goes fast,_

 _and the day we dream_

 _will come._

 _Turn off the light,_

 _the night is going"_

She nods and he holds her, also waiting for that day. It will not be a long time now, they have courage and only need a few arrangements and the approval for Shelagh´s exit the Order. But the wait is a torture and what will follow will be worse. Maybe they will be attacked by the gossips and bad intentions and probably, she will lose her friendship with the only family she knows. He admires her for that decision, although he knows about her fears for miss everything. How difficult is simply love. He trusts that many dreams come true.

 _You wake up,_

 _and your smile dawns_

 _and illuminates all._

It is so easy to forget all the angst with just see her asleep in his arms and then see her waking up with that smile. Her smile brings him back to life. Tell her an "I love you" seems too insignificant to show her what he really feels.

 _You kiss me,_

 _and the doves of your hands,_

 _caress my old body._

He smiles to himself because she knows very well how show her love beyond words. And it is so easy fall into temptation of her body justified by her innocence, because she is unconsciously sensual and exquisitely desirable.

 _You ask_

 _and your questions are:_

 _"What will happen tomorrow_

 _when you´re gone?_

 _Whom I´ll be able to tell_

 _I feel you away?"_

The day come punishes with the separation. They quickly say goodbye before he sink into the mist. They wait with the promise of a meeting tonight and with a kiss to resist all the light of separation until they can take refuge in the dark. And until one day, they don´t worry about tomorrow.


End file.
